Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle window washer device.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. H11-34814 discloses a washer nozzle attachment device. In this washer nozzle attachment device, a washer nozzle is attached to an upper portion of a peripheral edge of a tailgate glass of a vehicle. The washer nozzle jets cleaning fluid onto the tailgate glass. When the cleaning fluid sticking to the tailgate glass is wiped by a rear wiper, dirt on the tailgate glass is removed.
In the above-described washer nozzle attachment device, the washer nozzle is attached in a position away from a wiping region, wiped by the rear wiper, of the tailgate glass. For this reason, it is conceivable for the cleaning fluid jetted from the washer nozzle to be swept away by aerodynamic drag, for example, so that the amount of cleaning fluid sticking to the wiping region becomes reduced. Consequently, the above-described washer nozzle attachment device has had room for improvement in order to stably supply the cleaning fluid to the wiping region and efficiently remove dirt in the wiping region.